Lucky one
by justkeeptyping
Summary: "You're the lucky one," Jerome pressed "You only got banned for a week," "No no no," Alfie cut in "You're the lucky one, I got slapped across the face!" A small one shot, sneaky Jerome, amusing Alfie, Mad Mara, Angry Amber. It'll make sense if you read it x


**Hey! Long one shot, **

**Enjoy!**

"Ugh! She just makes me so mad!" Mara grumbled, whacking her pillow as she tried to clean her bed…for the sixth time. The entire room was spotless, Patricia and Joy had left a while ago, not wanting to stick around when Mara was in a mood like this.

"Yeah…" Jerome agreed, not wanting to anger her further "She's…evil,"

"No," Mara sighed, collapsing on the bed, looking up at the ceiling "Not evil…she doesn't mean it….but ugh!" Jerome got up and sat beside her on her bed, massaging her shoulders

"Rough day?" he guessed. Mara managed a small smile, but she didn't mean it.

"I'm just….I'm seething Jerome! Amber's actually made me seethe!" Jerome bit back a smile at her adorableness, but he was trying to take this seriously. Mara was angry. So he should be supportive of her emotions. Or something like that. "I won't be able to concentrate on anything now! Let alone get a good nights sleep for that test tomorrow,"

"Maybe…you should go to sleep now?" Jerome offered, even though it was only 5:00pm. Mara nodded, but she was still angry. Jerome stood, but suddenly, she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him angrily.

Jerome had read about this somewhere, she was channelling her anger in other ways as she didn't want to become violent, well, Jerome definitely liked this way, and he rolled on top of her, hands tight and secure on her waist, kissing her deeply.

**Line Break**

"I'm telling you," Jerome whispered as the five of them sat around the small table in the café. "Angry Mara…is the sexiest Mara I have ever seen."

"Nice!" Eddie laughed, high fiving Jerome.

"Jerome…" Fabian sighed "Are you sure you should be taking advantage of her like that? She obviously needs to release her anger, but why don't you take her for a walk or something?" Eddie and Jerome starred at Fabian blankly, not understanding.

"What he's saying, Clarke, is that you shouldn't be taking advantage of her." Mick spoke up, Jerome rolled his eyes.

"What? Like you don't take advantage of Mercer? You bought her flowers the other day just so she would snog you." Jerome brought the coffee to his lips, taking a deep drink. "What do you think Alfie? What would you do if the same was happening to Amber?"

Alfie smirked, a very un-Alfie like thing to do "Dude, she _is _having the same thing! She's just as angry at the fact Mara got angry,"

"And what are you doing?" Fabian, Eddie and Mick asked at the same time.

"Same as Jerome," Alfie answered with a grin. Jerome laughed and the two boys high fived while Eddie laughed.

"Not funny." Mick growled "You're taking advantage of her,"

"Not listening, Meat head," Jerome shook his head, and the four of them watched Mick get up and storm out of his chair.

"Oh well done, Jerome." Fabian rolled his eyes, but made no move to leave. "But…I do need some advice. Lately…Nina's been getting jealous at the fact that me and Joy are friends. I don't want to seem rude…but how do I tell her I can't just leave Joy alone?"

"Talk to her about it," Alfie shrugged

"See Joy behind her back," Eddie added

"Ditch Mercer…never been to fond of her," Jerome said, finishing his drink.

**Line Break**

"Oh…hey, Amber," Jerome grinned, about to step into Mara's room. Amber sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Oh Jerome! I'm so glad I could see you! I really need to find Mara! I have to talk to her immediately! I realised how she might have taken some of my comments, and I want to apologize."

"A-apologise?" Jerome asked, eyes widened slightly. Amber nodded

"I feel awful,"

"…w-well, I'll tell her you said that, but she's feeling really ill, and she's sleeping right now…I would hate for you to catch her cold,"

Amber watched the door doubtfully for a moment, but chose to believe him "Alright, thanks, but when she wakes up, tell her I want to say sorry," Jerome nodded, watching the Barbie doll go skipping away. He opened the door, to see Mara reading on her bed. But she wasn't reading, she was staring angrily at the page.

"Jaffray," he smiled "Still angry?" Mara nodded sadly.

"But you know, I've been thinking about it. Amber didn't mean it, maybe I should go say sorry to her,"

Jerome froze in alarm as Mara got up, about to open the door "Yeah…I think you should, in fact, I heard she's sat in her room, _waiting _for you to apologize to her,"

Mara froze, hand on the door handle before turning around. "She's _what?" _Jerome shrugged.

"That's what I heard-"

"I can't believe her!" Mara cried angrily, pacing. "Well, if she thinks I'm going to go and say sorry for her mistake, she's got another thing coming,"

"Woah," Jerome lied "I never wanted that to happen, go Jaffray, go apologise."

"No way!" Mara shook her head, eyes alight with fire. Jerome walked over to her, and started massaging her shoulders comfortingly, sweeping her hair gently from one side to the other.

"I can't believe she wants you to say sorry," he whispered in her left ear. Mara nodded angrily, turning suddenly, just as Jerome hoped she would and kissed him hard. Jerome pulled away quickly.

"Sorry," Mara gasped quietly "Did I bite you?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, eagerly placing his lips back for more.

Oh yes, angry Mara, was his _favourite _Mara.

**Line Break**

"They've what?" Amber and Mara asked at the same time. Fabian and Mick stood before them

"They're playing you," Fabian answered

"Using your fight so you give them what they want."

"How could they?" Mara cried, turning to Amber "I'm so sorry!"

"No! I'm sorry! I'm going to murder Alfie!" and the two girls hugged tightly.

**Line Break**

Jerome and Alfie sighed, sat in their room. "We messed up," Alfie sighed.

"No," Jerome defended them "Mick and Fabian messed up, so now, we prank them,"

Alfie nodded, agreeing. "I can't believe Amber banned me from kissing her for a whole week!"

"You're lucky," Jerome growled "Mine's for two weeks! You're lucky Amber isn't as sensitive as Mara,"

"You're joking!" Alfie laughed "You're lucky Mara isn't as feisty, Amber slapped me!"

Jerome winced, before laughing "Yeah, you're right, I'm definitely the lucky one!"

**REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
